All For You
by beachgal607
Summary: Dave is still in Evolution for one reason and one reason only, Stephanie McMahon.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

Authors Note: Yes, another new story. What can I say? When inspiration strikes, I write. Now only if I could finish up my other fics LOL. Let me know what you think of this so far.

Disclaimer: I own no one

I was sitting in Hunter and Steph's hotel suit. Flair was with me. Hunter was currently on the phone with the girl was trying to hook up with last night at the club while Stephanie was in the bathroom. I have no clue why he does shit like that to her. Oh wait, actually I do. Hunter married Steph in the first place so he could gain some backstage power. Steph married him to please her Dad. Hunter screws around with random girls every week, and I know for a fact that Stephanie stays shut up in her hotel room and stays faithful to him. Hunter can be such a bastard. Why the heck do I stick around in Evolution then? Because I have to. If I did leave, I know he would make my life a living hell, a la Randy Orton. Not that I couldn't take Hunter down, I'm not scared of that. I'm scared for her. Even though I barely talk to her, I don't know what Hunter would try. And quite frankly, I don't want to find out.

"Big man, are you still there?" Ric asked me as I snapped out of the state of mind that I was in.

"Yeah, sorry about that Ric. What were you saying?" I responded as I glanced back over at Hunter who was still chatting it up with the chick on the phone.

"We're gunna go out to the club in a little while, are you coming?" He asked me as Hunter hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

"I think I'm gunna pass tonight. I could really use some rest." I said. I don't really need the rest all that bad, I'm just sick of going out every night to have a bunch of whores clamor all over me. Some people may find the Evolution lifestyle glamorous, but it made me sick.

"You don't know what you are missing out on Dave!" Hunter replied as he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to his bag and started to rummage through it. Stephanie walked out of the bathroom with a pair of pajamas on and a towel over her head to dry her hair. "Hey Steph, me and Ric are going to go out in a little while, wanna come?" He asked her with a sly smile.

"You know, I'd really love to go Hunter, and see a bunch of ugly whores drool all over you, but I think I'll pass this time." Stephanie replied bitterly as she walked over to her own bag and pulled out a hair brush and started to brush her long brown hair.

"Aw, Steph, it's not like that, why don't you come and find out!" Hunter suggested as he winked over at Flair.

"Please, just let me stay here in what little privacy I have." She said as she rolled her eyes. I know that she never really liked how me and Ric were always over, but Hunter insisted that we had to discuss "important Evolution business", which ended up being Hunter telling us about how he scored with a random chick the previous night while he managed to get Stephanie out working or something.

"But baby, I really want you to come tonight." Hunter pleaded as he walked over to her and grabbed one of her hands which she promptly yanked away from him.

"Just leave me alone, Hunter." She replied as she glared at him.

"But Steph, you never come with us!" He begged.

"You know what Hunter, she wants to stay here, so why don't you let her." I butted in. Stephanie turned to look at me with a look mixed with shock and confusion.

"Dave, stay out of this, it's none of your business. Ric, let's just go and leave the princess alone." Hunter said with annoyance in his voice as he and Ric left the room. I guess I should be getting back to my own room, I doubt Steph wants me here.

"I guess I'll get going back to my room then." I said to Stephanie as I got up from where I was sitting.

"Why did you do it?" She asked me in a somewhat harsh tone.

"Do what?" I replied as I looked at her. Even though she had on no makeup, she still looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Tell Hunter to leave me alone." Steph said as she finished with her hair and plopped down on the bed.

_I want that bastard to leave you alone so you don't have to deal with his crap. _I thought. "I'm sick of him always arguing, it gets annoying." I said with a shrug as I ran a hand along the back of my head.

"I don't need your help you know." She said as she looked at me and then picked up the remote to the TV and turned it on.

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath. "I'll see you later, I'm right next door if you need anything." I told her, she replied with a bit of a grunt as she kept her attention focused on the TV. I walked out of the room and back into the one that I was sharing with Ric. "Looks like it's gunna be another night alone." I said to myself as I took off my shirt and my pants and hopped into bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating sooner, I just had a ton of stuff going on this weekend. But I had a blast! I always enjoy reviews ;!

Disclaimer: I own no one

It was 8 when I got up, and Ric had stumbled in a couple of hours ago so I thought I'd just let him sleep. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and headed down to the gym. There never was a better way to get rid of some anger than a workout. After lifting weights for a half hour and then 20 minutes on the treadmill, I was done so I decided to go back up to the room. Hopefully Ric is up by now, because if he's not, I'm gunna wake him up and he's not gunna like that too much. I swiped the room key to the large suit that we were staying in, and opened the door.

"Dave, nice to see you finally." Hunter said sarcastically as he and Ric were sitting together in the room discussing who knows what.

"Have a nice night out?" I responded as I went over to my bag and picked out a pair of slacks and a blue dress shirt that I would wear today.

"Yeah man! There were so many chicks there last night! It was incredible, in fact there was this one chick-" He said before I cut him off.

"Save it for later man, I'm going to hop in the shower." I responded as I put my stuff into the large bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub.

"Well you better hurry up then! We're leaving in 10 minutes!" Hunter said as he glanced down at his watch.

"To go where?" I asked him. Where the heck did he want to drag me to? I swear, every single day Hunter had something planned for us to do. Even on the days that were supposed to be my days off, he had us meeting somewhere.

"The press conference big man!" Ric said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"But that's not till 2! It's not even 9 yet!" I said.

"So what? We need to talk strategy! You know that I need to get my title back!" Hunter exclaimed. Him and his title.

"I'll get a rental car and meet you guys up there when I'm done, alright?" I asked him.

"You know what, I've got a better idea." Hunter said with a sly smile. He's always cooking up some plan. "Steph was running a bit on the late side today as well, why don't you just take the limo up with her when she comes." He said as he looked over at Ric with a sick smile on his face. Ric just grinned back in response.

"Fine with me." I responded. Why the heck would I turn away time with Stephanie? This'll work out better than what I thought.

"Alright then big man." Hunter said as he got up and slapped my back "Me and Ric are gunna take off, I'll see you later."

"See ya." I said as he and Ric walked out of the room. I took a shower, got cleaned up and then I walked over to Stephanie's room. "Steph, it's me, Dave!" I said as I knocked on her door.

"Hold on!" Stephanie screamed. "What do you want?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Hunter told me that I was supposed to take the limo to the press conference with you since I was running late." I responded as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Come in then." She said with a bit of a sigh. I walked in and closed the door behind me. As I looked around, I could tell why Steph was taking a later limo. Normally she just rides in with us to things like this. This time, there was food all over the place, which I assumed was from room service, a couple of broken lamps, and some clothes strewn around the room.

"Did he do this?" I asked her as I looked around the suit still taking all the damage in.

"Most of it." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she was picking up some of the clothes.

"Here." I said as I handed her a shirt that was near me. She grabbed it out of my hand and looked at me with what looked like confusion in her eyes. "I'm not like him, you know."

"Whatever." She mumbled as she put the shirt in her bag and zipped it up. "You want to go now or what?"

"After you." I said as I walked over to the door and held it open for her. She walked out and I closed the door behind us then followed her down to the main lobby and out into the waiting limo. "So...are you looking forward to the days off this week?" I asked her, trying to break the ice and get her talking.

"You really don't have to talk to me you know. I know why you are here. Hunter made you come so you did. You don't have to try and make this enjoyable or anything." She huffed as she picked a piece of lint off her pants.

"Just because Hunter made me come doesn't mean that I didn't want to. I'd much rather go to this thing with you than with Hunter and Ric." I responded.

"Sure." Steph replied. The one thing that Hunter says about her that's true is that she's always hardheaded.

"Look Steph, I know we aren't the best of friends or anything, but at least I'm making an effort here. I know that you don't have many friends because of Hunter. Don't you just want to talk to somebody sometimes?" I asked her. As soon as I said that I could see the change in her face, I could tell what I said was dead on. "Why don't we just start all over. If we both are going to have to be around Hunter for a while, we might as well at least be cordial with each other." She remained silent for a few moments. "Fine, just forget-"

"Sorry, I guess it would be nice to have someone to talk to again. Trying to talk to Hunter and Ric isn't all that entertaining." She said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I said with a bit of a chuckle. And for the first time in a long time, I caught a hint of a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad to see that some people are interested in this fic and the pairing. Sorry for the slow updates, I'm trying to get better LOL I just have a ton to update, somtimes it takes me a while to get back to this one.

Disclaimer: I own no one

After the press conference, we got back to the hotel and Hunter and Ric decided that they were going to go to the gym. Since I already got my workout in, I told them that I was going to pass, much to their dislike. I'm going to have to go out with them tonight because I definitely do not want to end up on either of their bad sides. I flopped down on the bed and picked up the phone to call for some room service, a man's gotta eat, right? Just as I was about to punch in the number, there was a knock at the door. Who the heck could that be? Hunter and Ric have been at the gym for about 10 minutes now, and I don't exactly have a ton of friends outside of Evolution. I set the phone back down, walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Stephanie McMahon.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, I was going down to go get some food if you wanted to come with me. You don't have to if you-" She managed to get out before I cut her off.

"I'd love to come. I was just about to order some room service actually. Just let me grab my key." I said as I went over to the table by my bed and picked up my wallet. "Let's go."

"Alright, so do you mind if we go to the place just across the street? It sounds really good." She asked as we got into the elevator and headed down to the lobby.

"It's fine with me." I responded. The elevator doors opened and we walked out into the lobby and then crossed the street and walked into the restaurant. It was a small sub shop. We got in line and ordered our food. After it was made up we took it over to an empty table near the back.

"So Dave..." Stephanie said before she took a bite of her food.

"So Stephanie..." I said with a bit of a smile.

"What is going on with you right now? Anything new or interesting going on?" She asked me.

"Well not really, I have a match with Jericho tomorrow night. What about you?" I responded.

"I am supposed to go visit Shane on our days off this week. But apparently Hunter has some other plans in mind." She said with a roll of her eyes. "You wouldn't mind if we stop at the drug store before we head back to the hotel would you? I need to get...something."

"Sure, you done eating? Because we can go now if you want." I replied.

"Sounds good." She said as she got up from the table and I followed her out of the store. "Maybe you should wait outside." She told me as we reached the store.

"It's alright. I don't mind coming in." I said as I looked at her a little confused. Why would it matter if I went in the store or not?

"No!" She almost shouted. "What if...um...Hunter sees us or something. I'll be right back!" She said as she ran into the store. I leaned up against the outside of the store. Women. Does anyone understand them at all? She came back out a few minutes later with a small bag. "You ready to go back to the hotel now?"

"Yep." I answered as we headed back in the direction of the hotel. We walked into the hotel and headed up towards our rooms. Mine was right next to hers like normal. We reached our rooms and I decided to wait a second before I went in my room to make sure that she got in. Before she even pulled her room key out, the door swung open.

"Where were you?" Hunter demanded angrily.

"I just went to get some food and the I stopped off at the store real quick. Dave came with me." She said as she looked at Hunter.

"Next time tell me before you go somewhere. Dave, I want to talk to you." He said as he looked over at him. I could see a glimmer of anger in his eyes.

"Whatever." I said as I opened the door to my room and motioned for him to enter. Stephanie went into her room and Hunter walked over into mine.

"What were you doing with her?" He asked me as I went over and flopped down onto one of the couches.

"We went and got some food and then she stopped off at a store real quick. Just like she said. Do you have a problem with that Hunter?" I asked him as I set my feet on the coffee table in front of me.

"Maybe I do. I don't want to see you with her again. Clear?" He threatened.

"Crystal." I responded as I took off the sunglasses that I had on and looked at him.

"Good, now that we have that settled, I need to get back to my room and get ready to go out tonight. You're coming with us this time." He said as he pointed at me.

"Whatever you say Hunter, you're the boss." I said to satisfy him.

"That's what I like to here." Hunter said with a smug smile on his face. "I'll call you up before we go." He said as he walked out of the room. Lovely, just lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Authors Note: Things are getting juicy! I hope everyone enjoys it! I'll love you forever if you review!

Disclaimer: I own no one

I put on a different shirt and was flipping through the channels waiting for Hunter to call me. Ric was in the bathroom getting ready. The phone in the hotel room started to ring. That must be him.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hello. This is the front desk. Is this Dave Batista?" They asked.

"Yes." I answered. Why would the front desk be calling me?

"There is a message down here for you, you can come and get it whenever it is convenient." They said as they hung up. Who in the wide world would leave me a message at the front desk? I got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Hey Ric, I'm gunna go down to the lobby real quick and see if they have a...paper. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said. I thought I probably shouldn't tell him I was getting a message because then he would ask who it was from.

"Alright. Just get back soon because it's going to be hot tonight. WOOO!" He answered. I chuckled and walked out of the room and headed down to the lobby. After what turned out to be a five minute elevator ride, I reached the lobby and walked over to the main desk.

"Hello. There was supposed to be a message here for me." I said to the woman behind the counter.

"Name please?" She asked me with a smile on her face.

"Dave Batista." I answered.

"Ah yes, here we are." She said as she handed me a piece of paper and I walked over to one of the chairs in the lobby and sat down to read it.

_Meet me at the hotel pool at 8:50._

_-S. M-H._

I looked down at my watch. 8:47. I better start heading over there. Why in the world would Steph need to see me? At least I'm assuming that Stephanie left me that. Who else would sign something S. M-H? Well this is the pool. Where is she? I sat down in one of the lounge chairs.

"Dave?" Stephanie said with a mixed look on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked as I motioned for her to sit down next to me on the chair.

"You know how we went to the store and I didn't want you to come in?" She said hesitantly.

"Yeah..." I trailed off as I looked at her.

"I was buying a pregnancy test." She stated as she looked over at me and then quickly down at the floor. "I...I just took it. And it was positive."

"You're...pregnant?" I asked her. She nodded solemnly. "Why are you telling me and not Hunter?"

"Because I'm scared. I'm scared Dave." She said as she started to break down into sobs. I protectively wrapped an arm around her. "You saw what he did to that hotel room. Hunter doesn't want a baby." This can't be happening. Stephanie, my Stephanie can't be pregnant. But she's not mine. She's Hunter's. She's right though, when Hunter finds out, he's not going to be too happy. He doesn't want any responsibility.

"Everything's going to be ok." I said to try to convince her, and myself, that everything would be ok. I wrapped her up in a hug. Her hair smelled like strawberries. My phone started to ring so I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at who was calling.

"Who is it?" She asked me with a sniffle.

"It's Ric. You better get going so they don't suspect anything. Steph, if you need anything, you call me, alright?" I told her as she got up from the chair and ran a hand through her long brown hair. She nodded and walked out from the pool area as I answered my phone. "Hey."

"Big man! Where are you?" Ric asked me.

"Sorry, I'm in the lobby right now, I'll be back up in a second." I said as I closed my phone and let out a huge sigh. I waited a minute or so to make sure that Stephanie got back up to the room before I did. When I got back up to the room Ric was waiting outside and said that Hunter still needed to get ready and that he'd meet us there. We went back downstairs and into the awaiting limo. We got to the club and me and Ric went up to the VIP section that was set aside for us. I plopped down on one of the couches and ordered a beer. Maybe it would help me clear my head a bit.


End file.
